Medical wraps or wrappings are employed to wrap about portions of the human or animal body for medical treatment. Well-known examples include elongated bandages. However, some medical wraps provide functions in addition to serving as bindings. For example, some wraps structurally support and stabilize broken or sprained limbs and joints. Others are employed to hold hot packs or cold packs up against the skin.